


Bumbleroses: Displacement

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: For some strange reason, Blake and Yang keep blocking the door to their dorm room, leaving Ruby and Weiss no place to go.  Luckily, Jaune offers them a place to stay, until they become more at home there, then they were in their own dorm room.Bumbleroses (Bumblebee + War of the Roses)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss: The door is locked.

Ruby: Our door locks?!

Weiss: *glares at Ruby*

Jaune: It's probably just stuck.

Jaune: *steps up to the door*

Jaune: Do you mind?

Weiss: *gestures to the door*

Weiss: Go right ahead.

Jaune: *Jaune starts playing with the door, turning the handle back and forth, pushing it*

Jaune: None of the above.

Weiss: *glares at Jaune*

Jaune: What? I'm telling the truth. It's jammed with a chain or something.

Ruby: Who would block our door?

Weiss: *glares at Ruby*

Weiss: Who... indeed...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Jaune?

Jaune: Uh, yeah?

Weiss: Would you mind if we... visited you... until... available?..

Jaune: Uh, yeah, sure.

Jaune: *goes to open JNPR's room*

Jaune: Anyone here?

Nora (with her headphones on): Just me, leader!

Jaune: They need a place to hang.

Nora: *thumbs up*

Nora: *picks up her scroll*

* * *

Ren: *picks up his scroll*

Nora (text): OMG!

Ren (text): Oh?

Nora (text): You won't guess what just happened.

Ren (text): Jaune brought Weiss over.

Nora (text): OMG!

Nora (text): Are you here?

Nora (text): Not in the closet!

Nora (text): Not out the window!

Nora (text): Are you under the bed?!

Ren (text): I'm still at the library.

Nora (text): Then how did you know?

Ren (text)L It seemed the most likely scenario.

Nora (text): Well. YOU WERE RIGHT!

Nora (text): But he brought Ruby too, so I'm not going to get my hopes up.

Nora (text): Okay, I lied, I am.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked into their room. Blake and Yang were on their own beds, looking away, trying to act as if nothing happened. A musky scent permeated the room. Ruby and Weiss said nothing as they moved over to their beds.

* * *

Ruby: *looks around after class*

Ruby: Where's Yang?

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: Blake is missing, too.

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I don't believe "Where" is the correct question.

Ruby: What is?

Jaune: *walking up behind them*

Jaune: When did they disappear?

Ren: How did they slip away?

Pyrrha: Why are we worried?

Weiss: *sighs*

* * *

Blake and Yang: *walk into RWBY's room*

Blake and Yang: *nervously move to their beds, clothes disheveled*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Yang: Hey, ice princess.

Ruby: Where have you guys been?

Weiss: *sighs*

Ruby: *looks down from her bed*

Ruby: What?

Weiss: I thought you would be accustomed to this.

Ruby: What, Yang coming back at... wait-wait-wait...

Blake and Yang: *nervously looking over from their own beds*

Ruby: So, Blake's your newest girlfriend?

Yang: Sh-sh-sh-sh.

Blake: I did hear her.

Ruby: Why didn't you just tell me? It's not like you didn't do this before?

Yang: It's just... that... shit... okay... the thing is... this one is serious, and I don't want to fuck this up.

Blake: I'm your serious girlfriend?

Yang: So serious.

Weiss: Perhaps you could have told us, rather than locking us out in the cold?

Ruby: Oh, she's exaggerating. Jaune took us in.

Weiss: He was rather sweet.

Ruby: Nora seemed really excited too, for some reason.

Yang: *looks down at Blake over the edge of her bed*

Yang: I don't know what I'd do without you.

Yang: *reached her arm down*

Blake: *takes Yang's arm*

Weiss: Discretion will be appreciated, but you do not need to hide your affections.

Ruby: Just tell us when you go and... you know... I'm sure Jaune'll take care of us again.

Weiss: I did not wish to impose... but I'm sure he would love the company... Very well.

Yang: You guys sure?

Blake: It's your room, too.

Weiss: We hardly want to get in the way of young love, especially if it is true.

Ruby: Espcially now that Yang is serious.

Yang: I'm so afraid that I'm going to screw this up.

Blake: I don't exactly have a good history, myself.

* * *

Weiss: *stares at the blocked door*

Weiss: *clears her throat and turns around*

Weiss: *knocks on JNPR's door*

Jaune: *opens the door*

Weiss: It seems... I once again find myself in the same predicament. Would you be so kind?..

Jaune: *steps aside*

Jaune: Sure.

Weiss: *steps inside*

Pyrrha: *looks at Weiss excitedly*

Nora: *looks at Weiss excitedly*

Ren: *looks at Weiss intently*

* * *

Ruby: *knocks on JNPR's door*

Pyrrha: I got it.

Pyrrha: *opens the door to find Ruby*

Pyrrha: Ruby! Come in!

Ruby: *walks inside*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613382094468562944/bumbleroses-displacement-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby: *does her homework on the floor of JNPR's room*

Weiss: *does her homework at a desk in JNPR's room*

Jaune: Ruby, are you sure you're alright? You don't want, like a blanket or something?

Nora: I say we just grab their desks.

RW + J_PR: *look at Nora questioningly*

Nora: What?, they are already, like, doing their homework over here, like every night.

Ren: She does bring a valid point.

Weiss (sarcastically): In that case, why don't we bring the beds over and just move in, here?

Ren and Nora: *look at each other with agreement*

Jaune: *sees Ren and Nora agree*

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: The more the merrier. Okay, no, I'm sorry... I lied... but they are dear, and as Nora points out, already practically live here.

Weiss: What about... room?

Ruby: duh, bunkbeds.

Weiss: I am NOT hanging from the ceiling, thank you very much.

Nora: I don't mind hanging. I think it's actually pretty cool to have hanging beds like that.

Jaune: Any objections?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ren: That does not count as an objection.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: What about... changing?..

Jaune: Hasn't been a problem, so far.

Pyrrha: They have both been gentlemen about it.

Nora: Despite...

Pyrrha: Even if we...

Weiss: Pardon?

Pyrrha and Nora: . . .

Nora: I mean, that would be awkward, wouldn't it?

Pyrrha: Indeed, awkward.

Weiss: I cannot believe I am even considering this.

Nora: *tries to hide how excited she's getting*

Weiss: What would Beacon think? I doubt Ms. Goodwitch would be pleased.

Nora: Is she ever? I mean, seriously... she's...

Jaune: JNPR, all in favour?

JNPR: *all raise their hands*

Ruby: Will you guys help us hang the beds from the ceiling?

Weiss: *quiet huff*

Ren: Of course.

* * *

Nora's bed hung over Ren on the right side of the room. Ruby's bed hung over Pyrrha on the left, leaving Weiss on the bed next to Jaune in the middle, with nothing but dim light coming in the window.

Ruby and Nora: *make faces at each other*

Weiss (in her bed, looking at Jaune): I would like to thank you.

Jaune: *rolls over to look at her*

Jaune: Thank you.

Jaune: *rolls away before quickly rolling back*

Weiss: You have been too kind to us.

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Weiss: And been every bit a gentleman as your teammates have said you are.

Jaune: Uh, thank you.

Nora: Told you he was awesome.

Nora: *covers her mouth*

Ren: *scoll beeps*

Ren: *sighs*

Ren: *reaches beneath his bed to grab his scroll*

Nora (text): You're supposed to stop me.

Ren (text): I don't know how you expect me to do that, unless I climb up there with you.

Nora: . . .

Ren (text): Nora?

Nora (text): Okay, that might be awkward. We're not kids anymore.

Ren (text): No, we are not.

Weiss: You have really been dear to us these past couple of weeks... and perhaps even since the Emerald Forest.

Ruby: He did come to save me from...

Weiss: Yes?

Ruby: Er... you?..

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I was perhaps... a bit... overbearing... but you do know I was only worried about your health?

Nora: It sounds like...

Nora: *covers her mouth*

Weiss (quietly): I was perhaps... overbearing...

Weiss: I do apologize. To all of you.

Nora: Wait, me?

Weiss: I'm sure that my acerbic nature has affected you at some point.

Nora: Uh... may - be?..

Ren: We accept your apology.

Jaune: We all know you nag because you care.

Nora: We do? Actually, that makes sense. So, she cares about us?

Pyrrha: Of course she does. Just as we care for her.

Nora: We do, don't we?

Ruby: We are totally awesome together.

Weiss: I cannot believe it has happened.

Jaune (rolls towards her): Hm?

Weiss: When I fled from home, I felt like I was all alone in the world. On the first day, I... er... encountered my beloved partner.

Nora: Hehe, BOOM!

Ruby: Oh, come on...

Nora: It was awesome.

Jaune: It was kind of cool.

Ruby: Oh, come on, vomit boy.

Jaune: *sighs*

Pyrrha: Not the same, I'm afraid.

Weiss: Why not?

Pyrrha: Because Ruby's explosion was spectacular.

Jaune: Mine was just embarasing.

Ruby: I was so embarased.

Jaune: Yeah, but at least you got an explosion out of it.

Weiss: I hardly find that impressive.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but it was spectacular.

Ren: I'm curious, if you saw it, why you didn't say anything?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry... I didn't know what to say...

Jaune: She's actually pretty shy.

Pyrrha: *shyly hides her head under the blanket*

Pyrrha (muffled): I'm sorry.

Weiss: Pyrrha Nikos?.. the invicible girl?.. shy?..

Pyrrha (muffled): I'm sorry.

Ruby: If I was shy I'd probably be less of a dork. I'd be cool and mysterious... like Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: *head pops out of her blanket*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but I'm cool and mysterious?

Weiss: You did not know? It seems as if all of Beacon has become enraptured with you.

Pyrrha: *hides her head under the blanket again*

Nora: She's cool and mysterious, and OURS!

Nora: *evil laughter*

Pyrrha: *whimper*

Nora: You know we love you, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: *affirmative groan*

Weiss: Indeed.

Ruby: Pyrrha is pretty cool.

Ren: It is an honour to fight with you.

Jaune: I would be dead without her.

Jaune: *sighs*

Weiss: You have progressed magnificiently.

Jaune: Uh?

Ruby: You are wicked cool now.

Jaune: Yeah, there's no way that's me.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: Have you seen yourself in combat? Despite your constant inattention, your grades have climbed dramatically, and you are every bit a gentleman as they have claimed you were.

Jaune: *pulls his blanket higher*

Jaune: Uh... yeah... thanks...

Weiss: There's no need to be shy.

Jaune: And now my feet are cold...

Weiss: *sits up enough to see his feet sticking out of his blanket*

Weiss: What have you?..

Jaune: It's really hard to find blankets that fit me. Or beds. Or clothing. Or armour. Or...

Nora: I think they get it.

Jaune: Uh... yeah... sorry...

Weiss: *climbs out of bed*

Weiss: *walks over to the foot of Jaune's bed*

Weiss: *tugs on Jaune's blanket, tucking it in*

Weiss: *moves back to her bed*

Weiss: Good night.

Nora: Good night Ice Queen. I mean princess... I mean Snow Angel... I mean...

Jaune: Good night, Snow Angel.

Weiss: *huffs while trying to hide her smile*

Ruby: Good night, Snow Angel.

Weiss: Good night, Crater Face.

Ruby: One time. Uh... night...

Pyrrha: Have a good night, all.

Ren: Sweet dreams are in order.

* * *

Blake: The room is so empty... and quiet... Do we need to keep our bunk beds?

Yang: *reaches her hand from her bed*

Blake: *reaches her hand up to grasp Yang's*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613472683938693120/bumbleroses-displacement-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss: Ruby, if you could?

Weiss: *nods her head to RWBY's room*

Ruby: Uh, yeah, sure.

Weiss and Ruby: *enter the room, taking a moment to stare at how empty it is*

Weiss: *elegantly walks over to the empty space where their beds used to be*

Ruby: *quietly follows her*

Weiss: *kneels on the ground and pats the ground beside her*

Ruby: *sits on the ground beside her*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Ruby: So, wha?..

Weiss: It has become clear to me that you have become enamoured with our dear gentleman.

Ruby: Well, he is wicked cool, and has always been there for me and...

Weiss: *holds up her hand, stopping Ruby*

Weiss: I... concur...

Ruby: *looks at her questioningly*

Ruby: You... what?..

Weiss: I will admit I was a bit apprehensive about spending so much time with him, but he has been nothing but respectful and a gentleman. He has... become dear to me... more than my own father... Far, far more than my own father... He reminds me of my grandfather...

Ruby: O... okay... I'm confused.

Weiss: Nicholas Schnee is the one who established the Schnee Dust Company. My father is the one who ruined it...

Ruby: Okay, but you... said... I thought we were talking about being in love with Jaune.

Weiss: We are.

Ruby: Just so we are clear, we're both in love with him.

Weiss: Indeed.

Ruby: Ooo... kay... and now what?

Weiss: And now, what, indeed. I want to be as diplomatic about this as possible.

Ruby: So, what do we do? Fight, because I don't want to...

Weiss: Perish the thought.

Ruby: So, what, we try to outsexify each other?

Weiss (with uncertainty): We could compete on our allure, yes...

Ruby: If we don't compete, what do we do?

Weiss: It is too scandalous to say.

Ruby: Wait, wait, wait. Are you suggesting we do what happened with my dad?

Weiss: I have always been curious as to how this works, but did not want to pry inappropriately.

Ruby: Oh? Mom, Dad, Raven, and Uncle Qrow were in team STRQ. I don't really know what happened with Raven, but she left dad really early, before I was born.

Weiss: Are you implying that one of us will depart?

Ruby: NO! I mean, I hope not, I mean I want us to be together... I mean I don't want us to fight... I mean... I don't know what I mean...

Weiss: I do not want us to fight, either. Which is why I feel we should settle this diplomatically. How, exactly, I do not know... matters of love are not my strong suit.

Ruby: Mine, either...

Weiss: *breathes deep and sits at attention*

Weiss: Perhaps we should just tell him?

Ruby: Could we do that? Should we do that?

Weiss: Let us simply invite him for coffee.

Ruby: *nervously looks down*

Weiss: *grabs Ruby's hand to soothe her*

Weiss: *quickly lets her go*

Weiss: I am so terribly sorry, I do not know...

Ruby: *grabs Weiss' hand*

Ruby and Weiss: *stare into each other's eyes*

* * *

Jaune: *walks into the dorm common room*

Weiss: *eyes wide and bright as she sees him*

Weiss: *stands up and walks over to meet him*

Weiss: *grabs his hand and pulls him over to the couch*

Jaune: *sits down as Weiss pours them coffee*

Weiss: *stirs five sugars into Ruby's coffee*

Weiss: *stirs a cream and sugar into hers*

Weiss: And how do you take your coffee?

Jaune: *shrugs*

Weiss: Would you care for it black?

Jaune: Sure.

Weiss: *nervously hands Jaune his coffee*

Jaune: *waits for Weiss to hand Ruby her coffee and sit down before drinking it*

Jaune: *sips his coffee*

Jaune: *elation washes over him*

Ruby: *puts her coffee cup and saucer on the ground*

Ruby: Why do you have to do that?

Weiss: Pardon?

Ruby: You said we were going to do this together, but nooooo, you have to get the jump on me.

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: I do apologize for my missteps. In contrition, I will allow you to go first.

Ruby: *picks up her coffee and sips it*

Ruby: You always make such good coffee...

Ruby: *breathes deep*

Ruby: I love you.

Jaune: *nearly drops his cup and saucer*

Jaune: You, what?

Weiss (to Ruby): If I may?

Ruby: *nods*

Weiss (to Jaune): We are both in love with you.

Jaune: *nearly drops his cup and saucer, but manages to catch it, spilling most of his coffee*

Jaune: *stares at his spilt coffee*

Weiss: *moves to stand up*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, flying to the sink*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, flying back*

Ruby: *cleans up the spilled coffee*

Weiss: *pours Jaune another cup and passes it to him*

Jaune: *stands there stunned*

Jaune: *puts his coffee on the ground*

Weiss: *looks at the cup tearfully*

Jaune: I don't want to spill it, again.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: You can't... I mean...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Okay. I think I have an actual question. Why are you both telling me at once?

Weiss: We wanted to be as diplomatic as possible.

Ruby: You should hear what she really wants.

Weiss: *scoff*

Jaune: *stares into Ruby's eyes*

Ruby: *looks shyly away*

Jaune: *stares into Weiss' eyes*

Weiss: *closes her eyes for a moment*

Weiss: Did you really want to hear me say it?..

Jaune: I think I have to.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I don't want anything we do to interfere with my partner.

Ruby: *nods her head*

Weiss (tearfully): In true, I love her almost as much as I love you.

Ruby: *starts crying*

Ruby: *carefully stands up and puts her coffee on the table*

Ruby: *carefully grabs Weiss' coffee and puts it on the table*

Ruby: *dives into the couch to hug Weiss*

Weiss: *stares into space with shock*

Weiss: *slowly starts to embrace Ruby back*

Ruby and Weiss: *warmly hug each other*

Jaune: *stares, wide-eyed with shock*

Ruby and Weiss: *warmly look to Jaune, moisture still in their eyes*

Jaune: So?

Weiss: Must we truly say it?

Ruby: I think we have to.

Weiss (quietly): Perhaps a whisper?

Ruby: *stands up*

Weiss: *stands up*

Ruby and Weiss: *approach Jaune from either side, and lean into him*

Weiss (whispering): It means exactly as you think.

Ruby (whispering): We love you.

Weiss (whispering): And each other.

Weiss: *holds her hand out to Ruby*

Ruby: *takes Weiss' hand*

Weiss: *holds her hand out to Jaune*

Ruby: *holds her hand out to Jaune*

Jaune: *nervously takes both hands*

Weiss: *gives Jaune a peck on the cheek*

Ruby: *gives Jaune a peck on the cheek*

Weiss: *looks at Ruby*

Ruby: *gives Weiss a peck on the lips*

Jaune: There's only one thing I can say.

Ruby and Weiss: *look at him expectantly*

Jaune: Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613563252607172608/bumbleroses-displacement-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
